school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, better known by his nickname Kenny is one of the four protagonists of the animated tv series South Park. He is a poor eight- to ten-year-old boy living in the fictional town of South Park, Colorado who is friends with Eric Cartman, Stanley "Stan" Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Leopold "Butters" Stotch. He dies constantly but always comes back to life and no one seems to remember. He is also the long-lost younger brother of Willy Fredrickson. He is voiced by the series co-creator Matt Stone who also voiced Kyle and Butters in his muffled voice. His unmuffled voice was voiced by the series' producer and animation director Eric Stough in the TV series and in South Park: Bigger, Louder and Uncut his unmuffled voice was voiced by Mike Judge, who also voiced Hank Hill as well as Beavis and Butt-Head (whom he also created). In School Daze, his unmuffled vouce is provided by Todd Markus, who also voices Caillou, David, Bryce, Ronny, and Vinny. Appearance Kenny wears an orange parka, orange pants, black shoes, and brown gloves. Almost all of the time Kenny has his hood on so that only his eyes are seen. Underneath his hood he has messy blond hair which looks somewhat similar to that of Tweek Tweak's. On occasion, usually when he is scared or crying, he will pull the strings on his hood to make it tighten, although he did this once after Cartman had farted in an unventilated space on an airplane ("Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants"). In "South Park is Gay!", Kenny has a parka that is light purple with a part of his hair coming out of the hood, black pants, and brown boots with a black stripe down them. Later in the episode, he buys another parka that is pink and fluffy. In the School Daze series, Kenny is seen without his hood on more often than in South Park. Side Outfits * In the Console Wars Arc, The Stick of Truth, and Chapter 2 of Metal of Trust, Kenny wears a blonde wig, a gold tiara and shoulder-pads, a gold necklace, and a purple and white dress. * In Chapter 3 of Metal of Trust, Kenny occasionally discards his parka and wears a white t-shirt with a red mouth symbol on it. * In the alternate timeline, Kenny wears a light-orange dress shirt instead of his parka, along with orange slacks and black formal shoes. He is also seen wearing red shades, a white tank-top underneath a sleeveless variation of his orange parka, orange shorts, and brown sandals. Personality Kenny is the most sexually knowledgeable and experienced of the group. In earlier episodes, when an unknown term is introduced to Stan, Kyle and Cartman, Kenny will be called upon by his friends to clarify, although Kenny sometimes does not know the meaning of the term himself. His muffled responses are often met with laughter or further confusion. Kenny does seem to act differently without his parka on. In "The Ring", upon finding out that his girlfriend Tammy Warner gave another boy a "B.J." (oral sex) in a T.G.I. Friday's parking lot, he pursued that wish throughout the episode and eventually got his wish, though he subsequently died of syphilis. In "Fat Camp", he gave Howard Stern a "hummer" (also oral sex) for ten bucks while promoting his Krazy Kenny Show. His sexual knowledge may be gleaned from his parents, or from the pornography which Kenny possesses in "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants". He often performs disgusting acts for money, such as dissecting a Manatee and eating its spleen, then regurgitating it and eating it again ("Fat Camp"). He also drinks from Jimbo's gas tank in "Volcano". Biography Before the School Daze series, the boys as children tricked a younger Trent Boyett into starting a fire which they believed they could put out with their urine but were unable to, resulting in Trent Boyett getting sent to juvie for 5 years. Years Later, he got out and tried to get revenge, but the boys got him arrested again for causing a similar incident.. Later on, Cartman and his friends teamed up with Spongebob, Patrick, and Finn to compete against Scott Tenorman in a swim race in order to get Patrick out of middle school. They succeeded, however, Scott proceeded to take Patrick hostage and threatened to kill him. That’s when Jesus showed up and took him to hell. After that, He made a few minor appearances in the series. Prior to the High School Years series, Kenny was only seen in flashbacks, cameos, or drawings, and never made any physical appearances, though he was mentioned on various occasions. Kenny made his first physical appearance in the High School Years series, where Willy comes to his house to reconnect with this brother. The two enter his bedroom and talk for a while, and Kenny tell shim that everything will be alright, and plan to meet again later. He then walks Willy outside and they part ways. In the Paradise series, Kenny and his friends join Tom and the gang at Nona's house, where they hang out together and help Nona fix her TV cable in the episode "Cable Crew". In the Animas Extravaganza series, where Kenny, along with his friends, finds Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper outside of his house and lets them stay with him until they reunited with the rest of the crew. Later, Willy finds the trio and takes them back to Milford to meet up with the rest of the gang, but not before a battle with Cartman. He doesn't appear in any AE episodes after that. Near the end of the series, they help out Caillou's team by sending Mysterion to send messages to Tom and co, only for Mysterion to be taken down by Tord Larsson and his alliance. In the Oak House series, during the Hershey Park Arc, he joins the gang as they go on a trip to Pennsylvania. There, they meet up with the Heroes, and together, they go to Gettysburg and Hershey Park before parting ways. In the Advanced Education series, Kenny and his friends meet up with Willy after they got arrested for being framed for a school shooting. The boys sneak into the school with Willy, and later joins the gang on yet another trip to the movies, where they see "The Grinch", and go out to eat at Not Your Average Joe's afterwards. Later, they join our heroes again, and together, they go to Plimoth Plantation. He has made a few cameos after that. In the Senior Year series, He calls his brother Willy on Skype in "Taking Charge". An alternate version of Kenny appears in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag", and he is extremely wealthy, unlike his main counterpart. Annabelle has donated money to his family, only for his father to spend it on Lottery tickets, and surprisingly, he actually won, and as a result, the family became very rich. Kenny now dresses formally and acts very rude and snobbish towards those who are of lower class than him, but still gets along with Cartman, Stan, and Kyle. When Alex and Rigby visit their mansion, he is very rude to them. In "I Can't Do This Anymore!", he calls Willy at the end of the episode, crying over his father's abuse. In "Wolves", he visits the Connellys household along with this friends to see the Life is Strange 2 finale. In "Critters", he, along with his friends and Randy, team up with our heroes and rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery KennyMcCormick-0.png Kenny_AE.PNG Kenny_SY.png Kenny_FS.PNG